


Reality Bites

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bite! [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Godfather
Genre: Biting, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behaviour, Sexual Content, The Mob, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it, no turning back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Bites

**Author's Note:**

> They're not mine, I just make them dance for me.  
> As always feel free to comment  
> Enjoy =)

Tugging fretfully at his collar, wondering if he should brush his teeth and maybe restyle his hair, Danny watched his reflection. He looked nervous. He yanked at his jacket, shrugging his shoulders. Maybe the tailor hadn't measured it right?  
"Stop pulling everything, you'll stretch them out of shape," his sister Lee admonished, slapping his hands away.  
"It doesn't fit."  
"Of course it does. It's just the swell of nerves mading it tight. Now stand still while I pin your flower on."  
Danny watched as she pinned the beautiful, dark red, rose bud to his lapel, grateful that she was with him. Of his three sisters, Lee was the one he was closest to. She had flown in several days before the rest of their family, insisting that she be allowed to help.  
"I want to pick my own dress. And the other girls. I don't trust you two fashion failures to do it."  
Steve had looked down at himself, honestly confused.  
"What's wrong with my clothes?"  
"Hey, you ok? Need to sit down?" Lee's blue eyes were concerned. She pushed him down onto a chair, getting him a glass of water.  
"I'm good, just...freaking out a bit. I am about to marry a Navy SEAL, a crazy Navy SEAL who likes to get me shot and blow stuff up..."  
"And you love him. Now, pull yourself together. We need to be heading down in a few."  
In keeping with traditional weddings, Danny had spent the night before away from Steve. He slept on the couch in Lee's hotel room, grateful that she was there to keep him calm. Was he this nervous when he married Rachal? He didn't think so.  
"Smile!" The flash from Lee's camera caught him by surprise, causing spots to dance across his vision.  
"Up, up! I want to check you over before we head down. Why don't you tell me why you decided to get married at one of the biggest, most expensive hotels on the island?"  
"Because, apparently, Steve has been dreaming of his wedding day since he was a little girl," Danny snarked, submitting to his sister's nudging and tweeking. "I wanted a small, intimate day. He wanted to go huge. We argued about it for ages but I can never refuse when he turns those big, sad eyes on me. So he got his way."  
"You are such a soft touch, Danno," Lee laughed. "There, all done. Ready?"  
Danny took one last look at himself in the full length mirror. The dark grey suit, white shirt (no tie) and black, shiny shoes. Brushing his fingers over his engagment ring, which Steve had had customized out of a grenade pin, Danny nodded. 

***  
Steve drummed his fingers impatiently on the dashboard. It was driving Chin crazy.  
"Brah, please, knock it off. We will be there in a second. But if you keep doing that I'm gonna pull over and leave you here."  
"Sorry," Steve said sheepishly. "I'm a little nervous."  
Chin smiled, patting him on the arm.  
"I remember. Just keep telling yourself, you love Danny, you want to be with him forever."  
Steve adjusted his collar, sighing.  
"I do. I want to belong to him in every way and I want him to belong to me. This the last thing to make that complete."  
Chin nodded again, pulling the truck into the carpark, shutting of the engine.  
"Ready?"  
"Since the day I met him."  
Entering the hotel, Steve headed straight for reception, who directed him to the large, private beach where the ceremony was going to take place. The sight made Steve's breath catch. Chairs were set on either side of a long, white carpet strewn with flowers. At the head of the aisle was a tall arch, twined with dark red roses. Guests were filing in, being directed to their seats by Danny's father. Steve strode over to Pa Williams and shook his hand.  
"How you doing, son?" the older man asked.  
"Good. Ready to do this."  
"I'm surprised Danny wanted a big wedding. He's much more the small affair type.  
"He did it for me," Steve cringed, feeling slightly ashamed for pressuring his beloved into a big do.  
"That sounds like my boy," Pa Williams laughed fondly. Suddenly the smile fell from his face, blue eyes sharply focused on something behind Steve. Twistng the SEAL spotted a familiar figure.  
"Oh shit, Don Corleone."

***  
Danny peeked round the door, watching all their guests chatting and admiring the decorations.  
"Hey, other Boss," Kono greeted. She looked stunning in her knee length, halter neck, dark red dress. All of Danny's sisters, Mary Ann and Kono wore the same dresses. Gracie was wearing a dark red priness dress. She was clinging to Danny's hand, smiling.  
"Hey Kono, what's up?"  
"Boss wanted me to tell you, Don is here. Does that mean anything to you?" She looked confused.  
"Yeah," Danny croaked, suddenly cold. "Thanks Kono."  
It had been a long standing point of contention between the partners, whether to invite Danny's real father or not. Steve felt they should, he obviously cared about his son. And he had helped them out of that mess Danny's cousin caused. Danny said the rat bastard could go to Hell, that any association with him could ruin both their careers. Eventually Steve had pursuaded his fiance to call his mother and ask her opinion.  
"Well, darling, " Ma Williams had sighed. "It's really up to you. Sonny is nothing to me now. Him being there won't upset me any."  
"What about Pa?" Danny asked. He knew Corleone was a sore spot for his father.  
"He'll accept whatever decision you make."  
In the end Danny had sent the invite along with several conditions. He asked him to be discreet, not to bring an enormous security detail and not to make a big scene. Sonny had agreed, promising that no one but Steve, Danny and his parents would know he was there.  
"Bro? Ready?" Lee asked, smoothing Grace's hair down. Blinking, coming back to the present, Danny smiled. His mother and Grace were escorting him down the aisle, one on each side.  
"Yeah, start the music."

***  
The first cords of Aerosmith's 'Don't Want to Miss a Thing' began to float over the guests, making Steve's heart pick up speed. Turning slowly, he watched the man he loved walk towards him. They were dressed in matching suits but somehow Danny's looked like a second skin, sculpted to his firm body. He was gripping Gracie's hand on the left and had his right linked with his mother. Ma Williams looked fabulous in her cream summer dress, a large red lily behind her ear.  
"That's a good looking family you're marrying in to," Mary Ann giggled beside Steve.  
"Damn straight."  
"Good one."  
"Not what I meant, Mare," he laughed softly. Gazing into Danny's glorious blue eyes, Steve felt love swell in his heart, bursting through his entire body quickly followed by liquid heat. Under the love he saw reflected back, he spotted the familiar possessive gleam, the look that promised stinging bites, deep scratches and a long, hard fuck. It promised that he would be owned as he longed for. Kissing her son's cheek then Steve's, Ma Williams took her seat beside her husband. Gracie gripped Steve's hand, smiling up at both of them, face bright and eager.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Governor Denning began. "We are gathered here today..."  
Everything after that was kind of a blur. Steve remembered saying his vows, heard Danny return them. Their hands shook as they slid the chain engraved rings onto each other. When the Governor finally pronounced them civil partners, they pressed their lips together, huffing small, relieved laughs into each others mouths.  
"We did it," Steve murmured, pressing his forehead to Danny's.  
"We sure did, Lt Commander Steven J Williams-McGarrett. Wow, that's a Hell of a name."  
"I love it," Steve grinned. "I love you."  
"I love you too."

***  
The after party was wonderful. They danced, laughed, cried a little, ate too much, drank too much. Halfway through the night, Danny was confronted by Sonny Corleone. He stared into his father's eyes, wondering what the man would say about his son marrying a man.  
"You're happy. I'm glad. I was worried when you married that English woman, she wasn't right for you. But you looked happy that day too."  
"You were there when I married Rachal?" Danny blurted, shocked.  
"Of course. Did you really think I would miss my son's wedding?" Smiling, the Mob boss turned his pale eyes towards Danny's new husband and daughter. "She's beautiful. I wish I could be a part of her life."  
Danny opened his mouth to object.  
"Don't worry, I would never jepordise you or her like that that."  
"Thank you. And thank you for coming. It means a lot."  
His father smiled, whole body relaxing.  
"I wouldn't have missed it. But I have to be leaving now. Be happy, Daniel. You deserve it. Goodbye Steven, look after each other."  
"We will," Steve promised, stepping up behind his husband. "Thank you. Goodbye, Don Corleone."  
Once the Don was gone, Danny drew a deep breath, watching all their guests laughing and dancing.  
"Hey," Steve whispered, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist. "Think we can get out of here?"  
The suggestive tone in his beloved's voice rekindled the ever present heat in his gut. Making their excuses, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls, the newly weds slipped up to the honeymoon suite, lips locked the whole way.

***  
"I wanted to take you the second I saw you stood there, sun shining behind you, looking like a Greek God," Danny gasped, ripping Steve's shirt off him, kissing the exposed skin. Steve bounced as he was thrown onto the bed, laughing when Danny struggled to get his pants off.  
"You're mine now, offically, forever," Danny snarled, biting along the SEAL's jaw, nipping his lips, dropping down to begin the long process of reopening the scars that collared his husband's throat.  
"Danny... I want you to make me feel it, every inch of you, please," Steve begged, arching into his beloved's touch.  
"Oh you'll feel it," Danny promised, tearing his own clothes off. "I'll make you forget everyone else that ever touched you."  
Hauling the taller man up by his hair, the blond dragged Steve out to the balcony, shoving him against the rail.  
"Danno, what..?"  
"Anyone who looks up will see me fucking you, owning you. They'll hear your screams, hear my name pouring out your mouth. Bend over."  
Leaning out over the railings, Steve shuddered as Danny's teeth began their long work of marking every since inch of exposed flesh. He jumped and yelped when his husband's tongue probed his hole, teasing it open, thrusting deep inside. When those sharp teeth dug into the back of his knees, Steve nearly collapsed.  
"Danny..." he groaned, gripping the metal hard, shivering as the warm breeze brushed over the sensitive bite marks. Danny's nails scored deep marks down his partner's chest, stomach, hips and thighs, a continuous growl rumbling out of him as he worked the responsive body. Shoving two fingers into Steve's mouth, he rubbed his leaking cock along the crease of that chiselled ass, teasing his Navy boy.  
"Please," Steve begged, mumbling around the digits. Withdrawing them, Danny thrust sharply into his man, relishing the loud groan, twisting them to brush against the spot that drove his lover wild. Crying out his husband's name, Steve jerked back, pushing those questing fingers deeper. When he felt the blunt head of Danny's cock bump his hole, he whined needily, bending further forward, exposing himself even more.  
"God," Danny breathed, lust boiling in his veins. Driving his hips forward, his dick slipped passed the tight muscles, dragging roughly along the sensitive walls. Steve's head reared back, gutteral cries streaming from his mouth. Danny's hands gripped the SEAL's cock, working the hot flesh fast, dragging his man towards the shining edge of release.  
"Come on, babe. Cum for me. Let me feel you let go."  
The vibration of his beloved's voice in his ear, the sting of his teeth digging into the very forst scar, threw the dark haired man into his orgasm, full speed. When Steve's inner walls clamped down, his howls of pleasure echoing around the hotel, Danny's head fell back, blood staining his mouth.  
"MINE!" he roared, cumming deep into his husband, marking him inside as well as out. All energy sucked from them, the two men collapsed in a heap, gasping, dropping sloppy kisses on each others mouths.  
"I love you," Steve panted, wincing as the bloody bite marks pulled, resting his hand on his beloved's tattoo. Curling into his husband's lap, Danny laid gentle kisses on the tattoo over his heart.  
"I love you."


End file.
